Illusion
by thir13enth
Summary: Deidara gets trapped, thinking of Itachi. DeiIta


**Random idea that I came up with. Odd pairing, good to experiment with.**

* * *

><p>He hated Itachi.<p>

He hated how Itachi looked at him. Even though Deidara was just as tall as Itachi (okay fine, 10 centimeters or so less but that was nothing!), Itachi still saw him through condescending eyes.

It was worse than Sasori pointing out how permanence and stability was a better form of art than Deidara's chaotic spontaneity.

Itachi was pushing illusion into reality! With those accursed red eyes swirling with black unforgiving tendrils; the pride of the Uchiha, passed down by blood from father to son, and son to the next!

Art was not born into someone, damn it!

Art was something that emerges within an individual! And the _individual _creates the art he chooses.

Talent wasn't gifted to a person.

Talent was _earned_!

And that's what Deidara hated the most about Itachi. That Itachi did nothing but open his eyes and the world would be encased in the visions that he created. The victim would be stunned, astounded by the beauty of what he saw around him, and then Itachi would dismiss it all as an _illusion_.

Itachi made no effort in his "art" but have been born. He didn't spend any time or energy in creating worlds within themselves while Deidara, and even Sasori, consumed hours, days, weeks, and sometimes years working with their hands to achieve perfection, while Itachi simply thought of what he wanted and in seconds, got it.

Thought shouldn't get to be transferred into reality like that! It shoved all the dedication of art away!

This infuriated Deidara.

But Deidara admitted that he was trapped once, in Itachi's art.

**sometimelongago**

"That's enough," said he. "I'll fight him."

Deidara turned his head in surprise to the rather frail looking raven-haired man.

The man opened his eyes, revealing their strange red tint with black fish like shapes swimming around the pupil. Had Deidara not noticed this from before? What was with those strange eyes?

"You wanna fight?" Deidara asked, not losing his composure.

"If I win, you must join Akatsuki," he continued, and god, Deidara just hated the arrogance that spilled from that voice, even long before he would realized that the voice would later belong to a man who would Deidara would grow to hate more and more.

"Don't…" and Deidara took great offense, "…_ever _underestimate my art! My ninjutsu is the very essence of creativity, un!"

Behind his back, was the millipede he had prepared earlier. Deidara threw small spiders at the supposed Akatsuki, who blew up in the explosion of Deidara's critters.

Ha! Akatsuki? This man was just dodging bombs! This was the organization that was trying to hire him? Ha!

"That all you got?" Deidara laughed when his millipede shot up out of the ground to wrap around the enemy.

_This man was __**finished**_, Deidara thought as he brought two fingers up to his nose and concentrated…

"Take a closer look," said the man calmly, as if nothing was going to happen to him.

Deidara didn't understand, but then looked down at himself, surprised to be entangled in his own millipede!

Wait! He stole the millipede's control? Or did he use the same technique as Deidara—

"That was close," said the fish-headed man, "another second and you'd have gone from an artist to a suicide bomber…"

"I told you he'd die on us," said the shorter, stouter one.

"Genjutsu…" Deidara thought aloud. "When did you…"

"Right at the start," said the blue man. "The moment you looked into Itachi-san's eyes, you were trapped in his illusions."

"Ugh," Deidara scoffed.

He looked up and saw the perfect reflection of reality and illusion, one after the other, looking at _his _red eyes again.

This…was true art, and god it was so beautiful—so close to reality.

"No," Deidara told himself, closing his eyes.

No, he _refused _to call this art.

Those eyes took art for granted.

He refused to have his talent simmered down to that!

Fuck that all! This man was to be his new found enemy!

They asked if he had objectives?

Well, now he found one: he would avenge his art!

**blackandyellowblackandyellow**

No, he wasn't trapped in Itachi's art just once.

Ever since that moment when he looked into Itachi's eyes began his imprisoning cycle.

He found himself trapped again and again…

**andagainandagainandagain**

The ebony of his eyes enslaved Deidara in the beauty of the ruby glaze and obsidian swirls that Deidara couldn't' bring himself to tear his eyes away from.

He couldn't take his eyes off him. The paper fair skin as flawless as the moon's shine, perfectly sculpted eyebrows, eyelashes whose thickness rivaled the forest's, straight long raven black hair, clean and smooth into a neat and natural tie.

_**He **__was art_, Deidara thought as he found himself nearing his artistic rival, snaking his arm around the slim and graceful figure, free hand running through soft black bangs, licking the musk off his neck, devouring it whole…

He'd wake up, dream dissipating, taste of Itachi's lips still lingering like a haunting nightmare.

* * *

><p><strong>Black and yellow, black and yellow, black and yellow, black and yellow...<strong>

**(Yeah, you know what it is, where the inspiration come from...) :P**

**It's understandable, I couldn't believe Wiz Khalifa could help create this either.**

**Well then, now that the ordeal is over, care to review? Thanks for reading!**

**thir13enth **


End file.
